Hand held vacuums with fluid supply tanks are known in the art. In many cases, the fluid supply tank is not removable. This can make refilling the fluid supply tank inconvenient. For example, where water is used to fill the tank, the elongated nature of hand held vacuums can prevent them from being filled in a typical kitchen sink. Thus, the user may be required to use a bathtub for filling the tank. Alternatively, the fluid tank may be filled via a hose or by filling a smaller container that is then emptied into the fluid supply tank. Thus, convenience is compromised.
In cases where the fluid tank is removable, the location of the discharge flow path, and often the fill opening, has generally been limited to a low point of the fluid tank during use. This can unnecessarily limit attachment options of the tank to the vacuum and the overall functional and aesthetic configuration of the hand held vacuum. For example, this typically results in a generally horizontal interface between the tank and the vacuum housing.